


Downfall

by tropicallover



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Harrison Wells is evil and dark here, Humiliation, Imprisonment, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pay attention to warnings!, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation, onesided relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicallover/pseuds/tropicallover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eobard Thawne discovers after the battle with Barry Allen that he can't return to his time stream he decides to hurt Barry the best way that he can. He forces himself on Barry and leads everyone in Barry's life to forget about his existence. But not everyone forgotten about Barry and when Leonard Snart decides to go into Harrison Wells home for a robbery he's shocked to see his enemy in this state. </p><p>Please look at the warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the title. Nor do I own any of these characters.

Barry is not really sure how this all got started. Where Dr. Wells decided to not kill him after their battle but to do something worse. Treat him like the spoils of war or something.

"In the end, I always win," Dr. Wells told him. After he was beaten and bloody from the fight. He sees Dr. Wells knock him and he's hit so hard that he's unconscious.

He awakes to something far worse than the battle earlier. He awakes himself in a cage, stripped entirely from his uniform and left with his mask on his face. He sees that his hands are tied with handcuffs and his cuffs are placed on the bars of the cage. He sees that he's on his stomach and that his legs are also cuffed together. He tries vibrating out of the handcuffs but with no avail. 

"The handcuffs were design to keep a speedster in their place," Dr. Wells tells him. He turns his head to look for where Dr. Wells is in the cage, he sees out of the corner of his eyes that Dr. Wells is behind him, already undressed and learning down on the floor. "I think we need to tuck your legs togther so your on your knees instead."

Barry feels Dr. Wells moving his legs so instead of being flat on the floor his legs, he's on his knees instead. He doesn't want to think that the man he thought was his mentor would be capable of rape. Maybe murdering him, since that happened to Cisco before he changed that timeline, but not this. This was humiliating to say the least.

He can see that Dr. Wells was leaning down and getting ready to fuck him. That's exactly what was going to happen, except Dr. Wells stopped and started to say some to Barry.

"I know you don't want me to do this, but I could always kill everyone you love, and make you watch them die. Or..." Dr. Wells told him, as if suggesting something else was in mind.

"Or what?" Barry asked. 

"Or we can have immense fun right now and have sex. With the speed force we both have we will never tire out again" Dr. Wells stated.

"You promise to not kill any of my friends or family members?" Barry asks, knowing that Dr. Wells will say he will but he doesn't believe him. But it's better to distract Dr. Wells with his body then let his friends die, he'll do it. Sure he doesn't want this to happen, nor will he ever say this was consensual sex but he'll be damned to let Dr. Wells anywhere near his friends and family.

"Yes, I promise to not harm your friends and family members," Dr. Wells said.

After that he can feel Dr. Wells hands on his hips holding him firmly in place. Barry tried kicking and vibrating himself out again, but every time he moved he can hear Dr. Wells laughing. Dr. Wells was enjoying seeing Barry squirm so much. It's like Barry never had anal sex done on him before. He decides to just thrust his penis into Barry's hole. It will be quick and painful, but he wants to enjoy Barry in this position. This position that he got to place Barry in. 

Barry Allen ruined his life in the future, so he's about to do the same thing. Well in the worse way possible.

 

Barry can feel something tight going into his ass. At first the pressure was tiny due to Dr. Wells just placing the tip of his penis in him. He can feel Dr. Wells pushing around just to get his muscles to relax. Dr. Wells simply guided his cock into Barry's entrance in his ass and he can feel the way Barry's muscles were tighten around this. Good, Dr. Wells thought to himself, I want Barry to feel this pain. Dr. Wells smirked he hoped that Barry's entrance will feel tight. And the best part about being a speedster is being able to heal fast enough and have another round of sex and as much as possible. Dr. Wells is enjoying this plan that he made up on the spot after the battle with Barry. Once the muscles of Barry tighten around Dr. Wells simply continued guiding his cock into the ass all the way down and can feel Barry withering underneath him. He can also see blood coming out of Barry's ass.

"I guess you never had anal sex before. It will be my pleasure to do this to you," Dr. Wells told him. He enjoyed knowing that this was hurting Barry a lot. He can hear Barry screaming because of just placing his cock inside of him. He's glad to see that the first few minutes already made Barry Allen to scream, cry, and bleed so much. He couldn't wait to hear more screaming to happen.

Dr. Wells continued to thurst his cock into Barry's ass, making sure to speed up the momentum so that Barry will continue to scream out loud and to hear that he was crying. He really wanted to make Barry to scream, to scream till he could no longer scream anymore and that Barry lost his voice at this point. He continued to thrust so hard that he can feel the fact that Barry was vibrating and he was vibrating as well, and speedster sex was possibly the greatest thing that ever could happen to Dr. Wells. He needed to do this more often to Barry. He wanted to make sure that Barry could no longer walk properly after this round of sex, and that his walk looked like something painful crawled up his ass and stayed like that. He wanted Barry to understand this position, that he was no longer a hero, The Flash, but just a good slut and whore for Eobard Thawne. He'll make sure to train Barry so his body will only understand his touches and that Barry will act so willingly to have sex like a dog serving his master. He really can't wait till Barry understood that he was not planning letting him out of this cage, and that no one. Not one of his friends or family members will free him. That Barry Allen was truly alone.

Dr. Wells continued to thurst into Barry and Barry can hear Dr. Wells grunting and he can hear himself moaning because Dr. Wells was hitting his prostate in the exact place that made him feel the orgasm. He didn't want this. 

Barry wanted this all to end. He didn't realize that this was just the beginning for him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author attempts to explain how mpreg works in this universe, more insight on how evil Eobard Thawne/Dr. Wells really is, and little hints of Iris/Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own these characters or the show.

**Downfall**

 

_11 months post battle..._

 

Barry Allen is sitting in a different place than he was after the battle. This place is better. He loves how much better his master is treating him. He's currently in his master's home, lying down and having the vibrator on and secure in his ass. He's making sure to be wet for his master when he gets home. His master who showed him that some things are better than before. That he was meant to be in this position and that no one would ever rescue him.

He's happy that he is no longer in the jail cell that Dr. Wells kept him for the first five months of imprisonment. He learned rather quickly that he should always obey his master, cause his master still has the power to hurt his friends and family. He wears his collar around his neck. The collar has a chain that can elongate for Barry to move around the bedroom, go to the bathroom and take a shower. He had no such luxury in the jail cell. He had to pee like an animal on the floor, and often time was left to have dried cum all over his body. At least in his master's house he is well-fed and can clean himself as often as he can.

Barry is also currently 5 months pregnant. The first time he was pregnant was while he was locked in the cell. He also had a miscarraige after his master hurt him. It's weird that he is able to be pregnant, but he remembers when his master explained to him what a carrier is.

 

_The first day of imprisonment..._

 

Barry Allen hates what's going on. His former mentor, Dr. Wells has raped him after he lost the battle. It doesn't help that he got bruised in the shoulders and ribs and every time Dr. Wells has thrusted into his body he feels the pain from the former fight.

It's the third or fourth time that Dr. Wells thursted into his body and unloads his cum into his body. As well as forcing Barry to ejaculate from his own penis. This is not what Barry had in mind. He expected Dr. Wells to kill him not degrade him like this. Eobard, Dr. Wells, whatever his name really was kept saying that Barry's true purpose was to be a slut for him and that he deserved to be fucked like this. Dr. Wells wasn't even trying to be gentle on his body, for he kept speeding up his thrust, and Barry can see that Dr. Wells was far faster than he ever was. Barry really couldn't even keep up.

After the fifth time Dr. Wells unloads his cum inside his body, Barry falls fast asleep. He's past the exhausted point, and even though Barry really wants to not be asleep right now because he's tied up and being raped against his will, his body needs some rest and needs to heal himself.

He wakes up the next day, and feels himself dirty. He can feel dried cum inside his ass, outside ass, around his back and legs and on his stomach. He looks up to see Dr. Wells outside the cage. He's currently at a computer monitoring what looks to be his workplace, inside the S.T.A.R. labs, Joe's house, Iris' apartment, and Iris' workplace. He starts to worry. He once again tried to vibrate his chains off him but to no avail.

He sees Dr. Wells looking happy from some results at the computer. Barry wanted to know why Dr. Wells has that smile (creepy smile) on his face. He doesn't need to wait that long. Dr. Wells starts talking to him anyway.

"Did you know in the time where I come from some men have the ability to become pregnant and can give birth. No one is really sure where this ability came from, but it looks like it's found in the genetic sequence. I found out that you, Barry Allen, are a carrier for this." Dr. Wells told him.

Barry looks confused and doesn't necassarily understand how he can be a carrier.

"It simply means that you have the ability and capability of becoming pregnant," Dr. Wells told Barry after realizing that Barry had no clue what was happening.

"I guess you really have a better purpose for me Barry, " Dr. Wells says while coming into the jail cell and taking off his bathrobes he had on. Barry can see he was naked underneath the bathrobe.

"This simply means that you should become my bitch and bear my children," Dr. Wells told him, "and after you give birth to my child, the whole process should start again. You're really only good for breeding and becoming my slut Barry Allen."

Barry started trying to kick Dr. Wells, but Dr. Wells is leaning down and placing his hands in a firm grip on Barry's hips. Barry is still very much on his knees and very much still wet.

"Look at how wet you still are, " Dr. Wells stated, "I really did enjoy unloading into you those eleven times. Sure you were asleep for the last six times, but at least you're awake right now, so let's start this process of pregnancy Barry."

And Dr. Wells placed his cock back inside Barry's ass. He was happy to see that Barry's body healed itself fully, and that when he placed his cock back inside Barry that it was very much like the first time. Barry's ass proceeded to bleed as if his body wasn't used to this.

Eobard Thawne was very happy indeed when he heard Barry starting to scream. He was so very happy cause he knew no one could hear this and that Barry didn't know yet that his friends and love ones didn't know who he was. After thursting and unloading into Barry eleven times the night before, he left and went to see everyone that cares about Barry and proceeded to wipe their memories of who Barry Allen is.

Sure everyone would know that the Flash is missing, but no one who cares about Barry or knows the real identity of the Flash will ever remember who he was. If anything, Central City will just know that one of their heroes was missing in action after a battle.

Sure Eobard Thawne was changing the future a whole lot, but since he can't go back to his time, what can he really do? He remembered watching Barry growing up, going to science fairs, and how much he really wanted to kill the Flash right there and then. But then he had to create the Flash as well. And something about Barry Allen made him want to do things, like how much he wanted to fuck him.

Eobard Thawne knows what he's doing isn't healthy what-so-ever, but what's better than having Barry to himself. Maybe he can teach Barry to love him in the end. Sure he'll do everything in his power to break Barry, make sure Barry knows that his body needs to be used and that he's a good fuck toy. But maybe he can break Barry by making Barry fall in love with him.

Eobard Thawne just hums himself when he pushed himself into Barry. He quite likes fucking Barry in the ass, and can't wait when Barry's birthing canal appears. He can fuck that hole as well.

 

_A day after the battle..._

 

Iris West wakes up the next day finding out that the Flash has been missing from a battle after fighting the yellow man. She's not sure why her mind keeps niggling her. She doesn't know why she knows that the enemy that the Flash was fighting is named the yellow man, but she starts going out of her apartment to try and interview any witnesses who saw this battle. She doesn't know why but she just has a bad feeling about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for all those kudos, comments and bookmarks! I so didn't expect this much response :D
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks :) 
> 
> So what do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> I promise to update soon :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard Thawne/Dr. Wells is still evil and has evil intentions with regards to Barry. Barry is succumb to how "nice" and "kind" his master is. Captain Atom and Arrow went to visit Dr. Wells unintentionally about the Flash. Spoilers to Legends of Tomorrow. Rip Hunter is confused about why the Flash isn't around. Captain Cold decides to ignore his team's order regarding Dr. Wells and decides to rob Dr. Wells and to get some answers only to find out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I really appreciate them. 
> 
> Warning: Spoilers to Legends of Tomorrow, tw: rape, and stockholm syndrome/thoughts of how wonderful a person when that person isn't.

Downfall

Present time (11 months post battle...)

Barry Allen is waiting for his master to come back home. He's currently in his master's bedroom with the vibrator on and secure in his ass. He can feel the pressure being intensifying meaning that his master either let the vibrator setting become higher for anticipation of his arrival or his master is bored at work and is watching him being fucked y the vibrator. He's hoping it's the first case cause Barry's days can get boring when his master isn't around. 

He misses his master more than anything in the world. He can clearly see now that his master was correct. That he really has a purpose with being in Dr. Wells' life. That being his sex slave is good.

After all, no one he knows or cares about him ever tried to rescue him. 

It's not like Barry wants to be rescue, cause he knows his master is kind and loving. Sure they have rough sex from time to time, but his master showed him kindness especially after he lost his first child. 

He knows from master that he's currently pregnant with twins. His master stated that he was going to have a boy and a girl. He wanted two little girls, to be called something along the lines of Norma and Harriet (in honor of his father, Henry). His master stated those names were fine but if he was correct the children should be called Don and Dawn. 

Barry has no problem with those names but he wants to have two little girls or two little boys. He's not sure how or why his master seems to think that the gender of the children would be a boy and a girl. 

At least master allows Barry to eat healthy for the children development and goes on run to buy caramel ice-cream and pickles especially when he has cravings at 2 or 3 in the morning for them. He remembers when his master did that when they were in the middle of having sex, since this pregnancy has been making him especially horny and his master wants him to enjoy having sex and then he asked his master if he could get caramel ice-cream and pickles after they were done with that round of sex. 

Barry is grateful that the morning sickness has stopped, and he's happy to feel the children's movements. His master wasn't happy missing out on the first movement, but his master was happy that the pregnancy is going smoothly and that miscarriage didn't happen again. 

Master also bought home a butler that Barry keeps calling Jeeves, although he's pretty sure that's not the butler's name. The butler tends to be silent but answers anytime Barry rings the bell. He's not happy that master has chained him up but he told his master how grateful he was that he can go to the bathroom and have other rights like showering, eating properly, having a place to sit comfortably, having books to read and watching shows.

Barry watches a lot of forensic files on tv because of how much he misses his job. But he enjoys his master so much that he often wonders if he could be able to go back to work and still please his master by the time master comes home. He thinks he could but he's pretty content with how everything is going. How much Dr. Wells takes care of him. 

He feels the vibrator increasing the level and he's moaning and as the vibrator is hitting his prostate intensely, he can hear the door of his master's house opening. He's glad his master is back home. That means that he can go ahead and do his job, pleasing his master in the perfect way possible. 

It does take time for his master to head into bedroom, due to getting out of the wheelchair, talking to butler and then finally entering his place where Barry worship's his feet. Eobard Thawne is grateful that he was able to get Barry into this submissive state of mind. He's glad that Barry is able to be like the bitch that he really is. That he's finally won because he has Barry in the position of forgetting who he really is and being able to have the perfect sex slave. The work was hard to do but he's enjoying the benefits in the end. He also finds it ironic that in this moment that Barry is pregnant with his future children: Don and Dawn Allen. Eobard wonders how much he has change the future by his actions but he cam be damned by the consequences since he cannot go back into the future, why not change the fate of Barry Allen. 

He enters his bedroom pleased to see Barry on his knees bending down with the vibrator that his slave asked to place in the morning. This wasn't what Eobard expected but he's glad his slave took the initiative to be creative in bed. 

"Hi Dr. Wells-I mean master," his slave says to him when he looks over his shoulder.   
Eobard smiles, and just pats his slave ass stating to get ready cause he's going to have fun opening him up. He proceeds to take off his clothes and enters the bed. He takes the vibrator out, and places his finger to see how open or tight his slave is.   
Turns out that when he places his third finger inside Barry's ass, he can hear Barry moaning and panting but how tight his slave's ass is. He proceeds to place a fourth finger inside, with his aim in mind for one day his slave being able to take a fist into the ass, but he hears his slave hissing from how much pain he's in.   
Eobard pats Barry's ass and takes his fingers out, but quickly positions his cock to go in. He can hear his slave screaming and moaning and feel how tight his slave really was. Basically reminds Eobard the first time he fucked Barry. Barry's ass is bleeding profusely, but Eobard continues to thurst into his slave harshly with no remorse of how much he's hurting his slave. 

After all he's sure his slave can take this. 

"I am so glad that you're so tight like this Barry," he tells his slave and then proceed to whisper nonsensical things so Barry can calm down and enjoy their rough sex. Dr. Wells had a bad day at work since Ray Palmer (aka Captain Atom) and Oliver Queen (Arrow) came to visit Star Labs. He wasn't exactly thrilled by the visit but he had to act like how he usually did when they came to ask him questions about the regard of the Flash and not knowing what happened to the Flash. They continue to fuck well into the evening and Dr. Wells didn't hear anyone or anything approach outside his house due to enjoying his sex slave. 

-

Rip Hunter came from the future to see that one member of the team is missing: the Flash and that some people, like Arrow, Firestorm, and Captain Atom have forgotten the identity of the Flash. And when the team he recruited were discussing about how the Flash was missing, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were the only few people who knew the identity of the Flash. Rip Hunter asked his team members to go investigate Dr. Wells but approach cautiously. It was decided that Captain Atom and Arrow would go talk to Dr. Wells. 

"You mean that creepy scientist who had the particle accelarator explode?" Leonard Snart asked. He remembers briefly that the Flash was discussing why the metahumans in Star Labs had to be move and that Dr. Wells wasn't a person to be trusted. 

Rip Hunter told him yes, and they both proceeded to watch Ray and Oliver discuss with Dr. Wells outside the Star Lab. Leonard Snart didn't like how Dr. Wells seem to be able to look at him even though he was outside the building. There was something completely off with that person, and even though Ray and Oliver got nowhere with the investigation of where the Flash is, Leonard decided to just go ahead and follow this man home. He also told Mick to come with him and told Sara and Kendra that they were going to a bar in town. None of his other team members wanted to go, so he told Mick that the plan really was to go into Dr. Wells house and either find some information about the Flash or just steal something valuable from that house, like some technology to help defeat Vandal Savage. 

-

While Mick explored the back of the house, Lenoard decides to go to the roof of the house to see if he can find anything. Interstingly enough Dr. Wells has a sky rooftop over the master's bedroom and he can clearly see into the master's bedroom. 

He can see Dr. Wells engaging in sexual activity with a younger man. He looks closer trying not attract any attention to himself and sees someone, and even though the room isn't well-lit he can see Barry's hair. He can make out Barry from his hair and he thinks it's the same ass that Barry has when he was wearing his costume. 

Lenoard is shocked to see that his once enemy is hidden inside Dr. Wells' house and being fucked and raped so harshly. He decides to try and take some kind of video, it's disgusting when he thinks about that but he needs to find proof for his team. 

He decides to come back at a later time to bug this room as well.

-

Barry thinks he sees Captain Cold on the roof. But he only sees him for a second, because his master was hitting his prostate and leading him to have an amazing orgasm from this sex. 

They both tire each other, but his master likes to leave his cock inside his ass when they are spooning after sex. So Barry ends up lying on his bed, facing opposite from his master's face, and having his master inside him. 

He likes this and hopes that tomorrow his master will reward him for this. Tomorrow was his master's first day of vacation. He can't wait to see what fun they will have tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to point out any grammatical mistakes that will be helpful, English isn't my first language and this story is unbeta. 
> 
> Next chapter: Dr. Wells plans a "nice" vacation for Barry in a remote cabin, the team decides to move in on Dr. Wells only to find the place is empty and find evidence of videos that Dr. Wells has done especially on Barry's indoctrination into becoming Harrison Wells' sex slave. Leonard places a devide that will record everything to see when Dr. Wells and Barry will come back from vacation.


	4. Preview to Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Time jump and looking at past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but real life made it difficult for me to update/write so much. I just wanted to give a brief update of some preview for the next chapter. 
> 
> Warning: time jump and looking at past events as well…some characters may be ooc so I will apologize for that.
> 
> I only know Ray Palmer for the episodes that he appeared in the Flash and in the trailer for Legends of Tomorrow.

Chapter 3

 

-

Isn’t this always the way?

Leonard Snart is a criminal as well and he understands the implications of what criminals do.

He should have paid more attention. He’s clever, and yet Dr. Wells seems to be even cleverer than him.

He had to regroup with his new team members earlier that morning. He got up from the rooftop. Watching Dr. Wells with an underage kid, who looks oddly like Barry Allen overnight left Len feeling sick and quesy in his stomach. It was bad enough to be able to hear how loud their moans were, but he was hoping that Dr. Wells wouldn’t find any of the hidden cameras/trackers the he placed all over the house. Turns out before he left he went to check on the situation. Seemed like Barry and Dr. Wells were past out from all the sexual activities they conducted earlier. He can see how Barry was turned to face Dr. Wells and had an arm tucked over Dr. Wells’ stomach.

Len didn’t like how even in Dr. Wells sleep he had a smirk on his face. He was glad to get ouf there without anyone noticing him.

He had to check out other things as well. Like why people who personally knew Barry didn’t realize that he was gone or missing.

-

This move was risky, even Len knew it, but he waited till he saw his new team members to show some of the video that he captured on his phone.

And then his team members were arguing that the kid in the video could be anyone. And sure there’s proof that Dr. Wells can be tried as a rapist maybe. The video is not the most clearest footage that he has. But Len tried to recieve the videos that he left from the bugs inside that house.

The only thing that the team members were shown was a video of Dr. Wells talking to this bug wondering who left it there. Dr. Wells also directed in the video that whoever was looking for him will never find him and that all hope is lost.

Rip Hunter stilled after watching this video understanding who he was dealing with. Eobard Thawne. The sociopath who had some kind of love/hate and stalkerish ideas about the Flash and he was worried about how the future has changed then.

He was wondering why the Flash was nowhere to be found. But he’s never heard of this Barry Allen’s name and wondered if there was a connection between the two. He knew he needed the Flash help to prevent Vandal Savage from winning and he has no clue how much the future has changed. Or why his mind feels like there has been a fogue placed upon his head.

-

The Flash seems like old news to everyone in Central City. It’s been six years since that fateful day when Central City lost the Flash after the wormhole that opened up above Central City that the Flash was able to close.

And after that he seemed to have disappered.

In some ways the Flash became a legend in Central City. Not the same legend that Rip Hunter discussed to the team about before fighting Van Savage (which was still ongoing).

Doesn’t help that Captain Cold seemed to obsess over the fact that Barry Allen has been kidnapped and that Barry Allen is the Flash.

Of couse he helped the team when it came to fighting Van Savage but even the team members can notice what he did when they went back to Central City.

Suprisingly more meta-humans popped up in Central City since the Flash disappered. But not all meta-humans were harmful towards the civillains of Central City. However, no one can rise above the same status that the Flash had.

-

Iris West-Thawne is enjoying her career as being a journalist for the Central City Picture News.

After three years when the Flash disappered, Iris refused to believe that he was dead, she married her long-time boyfriend Eddie Thawne.

Iris doesn’t understand why when it comes to thinking about the Flash that she feels so empty inside, but she feels like that maybe because she likes to think that the Flash is out there and trying to get his way back home.

-

After the group argued over what to do about Dr. Wells, Rip Hunter decided to go back to Dr. Wells’ house. Of course, it was evening and by the time the group went to check on the house, they can see firefighters fighting the flames. Dr. Wells’ house was on fire and apparently appeared that no one was hurt or injured.

Len can see the Star Labs members Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon talking to detectives stating that Dr. Wells was going on a vacation but they had no idea where he was.

Len hates this can he see that all the tracers were destroyed. Well except for one. But this device was only pick up sounds and nothing else. The device was small, round black and looked like a button that Len snucked into the boxer drawer in the house. He was able to hear some noises like Barry’s voice telling Dr. Wells that he was enjoying the motel room they had.

This may be not enough to go on, but it was a start of something.

-

Barry Allen-Thawne sometimes forget how his life was like before he married Eobard Thawne. He remembers now all the sweet touches that his husband gives him. And yet, he doesn’t understand why something in his body seems to shake and quiver when it comes to how his husband feels about having lots of kids in the house.

Barry doesn’t know where this feeling comes from, but he hopes that husband will understand why he has a prescription for birth control pills.

He goes back to the kitchen to bake their children’s cake. They both have fraternal twins named Don Allen-Thawne and Dawn Allen-Thawne. They were going to turn six years old and Barry remembered when his husband brought him this house and enjoyed the change of scenary from the city life to the urban life in Montana.

-

interlude 1-don's thoughts about everything and figuring a way out to help daddy  
interlude 2-eobard formulates how to get back at barry after hearing don and dawn talk about daddy

Eobard remembers how much he hates about his twin brother Robern Thawne how much he despised his twin brother. and this leads to thoughts about how to get back at barry since he hates barry. really wants barry to be dead but was happy for finding out that barry can be what he best describes him as a cattle-only purpose is to produce children. and he loves his children with barry. 

out take - eobard invites grodd, lets grodd run after barry (a game) and whoever outruns the other gets to do something. eobard rigs the game so that grodd wins, and once barry is captures (fleeing in the woods but a rope captures his legs as if he's being hunted down as an animal). grodd decides to go back to cave and brutally fuck/rape Barry.

Don accidently can hear these noises and ask Gideon how he can help daddy.

Eobard tells Grodd to outbit the other enemies of Flash and he can have Barry as many times as possible. Grodd says he'll bid on Barry but if that happens to figure out a way for a human/gorilla to have children together cause he too would love to see Barry pregnant.

(implied that Barry is pregnant with his third child).

 

\---after a few months of the rescue Barry gives birth to a very small baby girl named after his mother and Len's sister (as middle name).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of I don't know when I'll finish this chapter, I'll also incoporate/add two interludes and an out-take so that all you readers will enjoy this story!
> 
> PS. I know for the fact that this chapter is when Len saves Barry :)

**Author's Note:**

> Barry didn't ask for this at all, hence the rape/non-con features here. Barry wants to make sure no one will be killed even though he doesn't trust Harrison Wells at all. I also got on board the coldflash relationship, hence why Leonard Snart will be in this fic. Not sure when he'll appear, but he will soon.  
> Sorry that this is so short but I needed a break from studying for finals.


End file.
